


Lovestruck puppy

by Finnnk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnnk/pseuds/Finnnk
Summary: 本想和克劳斯上床。
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 7





	Lovestruck puppy

本有个隐秘的渴望。

（一）  
大多数成年人并不善于坦然表现出自己的欲望。克劳斯从来不属于大多数。  
他和很多人上过床。并不是说本有在刻意记着次数还是怎样，只是克劳斯对待性爱的模糊态度让本捉摸不透。他看上去像是太过于热衷这个了。  
脏乱的暗巷，废弃的车间，廉价的宾馆，他甚至可以因为一包走私的药物而跪在地上为陌生男人口交。那些本从来没记住过名字的男人们会扯着他的头发，在他身上留下勒痕或是别的什么鲜艳的痕迹。他们对待他像是在对待最便宜的娼妓。  
克劳斯对此毫无意见，他只对本抱怨过隐私问题。“没有人会愿意在和一个超辣的帅哥做爱的时候一扭头就看到他弟弟苦大仇深的脸！”本低头阅读着他的书——他唯一的财产，从胸腔里懒洋洋哼出一声。他死的时候太年轻了，尽管身体还在并不符合自然规律式地继续成长，但他灵魂的一部分却永远留在了雪地里。本还来不及经历青春期的困惑与情动，就自愿与克劳斯签订了一张终身捆绑合约。  
所以这不能怪他。他不是刻意去窥视他兄弟的隐私的，一个鬼魂还能拥有多少个人爱好？他只是…忍不住。一开始本把这种体验等同于坐在IMAX影厅第一排观看情色电影，他才不在乎主角是谁，如果可以的话请麻烦来点爆米花。但不知什么时候，这种纯粹随着他对克劳斯身体的了解加深，慢慢朝着新奇的方向发展了。  
你这样只会让他疼的。本冷眼看着克劳斯在酒吧里随便拉来的男人胡乱在他身上啃咬。他的敏感点在锁骨，不是该死的喉结！你是怎么完美避开他所有的兴奋点的？你没看到他都快无聊到睡着了吗？  
克劳斯当然没有真的睡着。多巴胺的分泌迫使他睁大了总是迷蒙着的眼睛，翻卷睫毛随着他喘息的频率颤动。他在这时候总是那么乖巧。被唾液完全润湿的嘴唇带着奇妙的血腥味，他在渴望男人的舌头。但显然醉鬼对黏糊糊的前戏并不感兴趣，别指望一个精虫上脑的愚蠢男人去在乎哪怕是最基础的温存。  
在所有的理论知识达到一个阈值后，就产生了一个质的飞跃。  
为什么不给他一个吻？他值得这个。本隐忍着怒气在想。如果是自己…  
他抓住了这一瞬间，可怜的青年匆匆移开了视线，心烦意乱地转向窗外。  
下雨了。  
所以就是从这时候开始的。他想和克劳斯上床。

众所周知，鬼魂是人死后意识所幻化出的灵体，这就意味着，本并没有能力去做这件事，或者换种说法，他甚至连个实体都没有。  
“Benny boy？你为什么要摆出一副欲求不满的脸？”  
又是个普通的一天。克劳斯又失去了他的骨头，歪歪斜斜窝在了沙发上，含糊不清哼着不成曲的小调，看上去心情还不错。在忍过漫长的戒断反应，包括那些在他眼前穿着迷你短裙挥舞着翅膀的小精灵消失后，清醒着的日子很无趣，但他要向前走，他可以接受。  
坐在另一张椅子上的鬼魂先生不吭声，突然盯起了仿佛刚在袖子上发现的有趣玩意，这会他倒真像克劳斯沉默的影子了。没有得到本的回应，克劳斯不习惯这种空白，他猛地从沙发上弹了起来，老旧的弹簧喊出了不堪重负的求救声。本却在下一秒开口，带上了熟悉的强硬。  
“你能不能别让他们再这么对你了，你不能只是承受着这个。”  
“我真的已经戒掉…你说什么？”  
克劳斯在研究本的语气上已经达到炉火纯青的地步。他知道本在什么情况下才会这么鸡妈妈，所以克劳斯熟练地接过话，却在收尾的时候来了个紧急刹车。  
是他出现幻听还是本真的在说些胡话？克劳斯犹疑着咬碎叼着的棒棒糖，浓郁的桃子气味在口腔里飞溅开来，剩余坚硬的糖块在齿间融化。他用眉毛恰到好处地表示了他的疑惑。  
本像是下定了决心。他注视着克劳斯脖颈上新添的痕迹，一字一句重复了他刚刚说的话。  
克劳斯忽然明白了本的意思。他的手指不自觉地掐着掌心，安静了一会，紧接着的是一如既往的调笑口吻。这迅速点燃了本小心翼翼藏起来的怒气，他们开始争吵起来。直到他意识到他将什么咆哮出声，克劳斯已经完完全全呆滞住了。  
本真诚哀悼一位名叫理智的先生的死亡。  
“…也不是不可以。”  
理智先生掀开棺材板坐起来了。  
“只是，我需要一点小练习才能让你…嗯，接触到我。你明白的，所以这可能会花点时间。”  
理智先生给了他一巴掌。

事实是，克劳斯真的答应了，和他的鬼魂兄弟上床。不是说本对此有异议，但这一切都来得太不真实。他过于…镇定了，像是早就明白本对他的欲望，甚至愿意帮助去实现它。他到底什么时候发现的？本侧头望向睡着的克劳斯。灵媒在梦中都皱着眉头，他很少拥有好眠的时刻。本没来由地想起克劳斯的男孩，戴夫。他会抚平这些褶皱，打碎克劳斯所有的疑虑和迷惘，和戴夫在一起的日子也许是克劳斯生命中最快乐的时光。可是戴夫…戴夫最后也离开了。又有谁能真正一直在他身边？本把这句话咀嚼了一遍，所有的浪漫幻想消失了，他以为自己飘了起来，但一种密密麻麻的窒息感束缚住了他。  
“所以你就打算这样看我一整晚？我以为你会忍不住扑上来呢。”  
本没有因为他突然的开口吓得弹跳起来，绝对没有。克劳斯的眼睛里还满是浓烈的困意，他准备了一肚子的蹩脚笑话，在看向本的时候都消失了。本的悲伤是那么明显。这下克劳斯彻底清醒了。  
年轻的四号叹了口气，向他垮着脸的兄弟招手。没有人在他做出那种表情后还能说出拒绝。于是本顺从地坐下了，床凹陷了一个温暖的小圆圈，他们膝盖碰着膝盖。  
先是试探地轻触，再到十指缓慢又亲密交缠，那道恼人的蓝光没有阻隔在他们之间。“好奇怪，”他们的手掌纹路紧密贴合着，“你摸起来像糖纸。”  
克劳斯的能力有限，掌心甚至是失温的，但即使这样本还是需要咬着牙才不会让自己像个小孩一样大喊大叫。H-E-L-L-O，他的世界开始旋转起来，在重新向他问好。过去的记忆潮水般涌来，第一次控制住能力父亲的奖赏，六岁时在树下喂养过的猫，和兄弟姐妹沉默的最后告别。还有与克劳斯有关的一切。  
“我，我感受到你了。”本结结巴巴地说。一种强烈的渴望像暴风雨一样冲刷着他，他不由自主加大了力度，在另一人发出短促的吃痛声后又想起什么似的慌乱松开，还未落下前却被稳稳接住。没关系的，看着我。你没有伤害到我。  
房间里的灯熄灭了。克劳斯是黑暗中唯一的光源，眼里燃着绿色的火花，爱意沉淀在瞳孔。本紧紧抓住他抚在脸颊的手，这是溺毙前能抓住的唯一救命稻草。他忽然落下泪来，这种哭泣不夹杂着悲伤，只有纯粹的喜悦。风尘仆仆的旅客回到了家，从此他不再是孤独一人。本直到现在才明白他到底有多爱克劳斯。适应死后的世界很难，当跨过那条生命的界线后，你就不得不放弃许多曾经热爱的东西。天气冷了吗，咖啡是烫的吗，甜甜圈的糖霜还是那个味道吗，这一切本都一无所知。他在死去的时候满怀遗憾，是克劳斯把自己丢失的碎片找了回来。他抛弃了不可预知的未来。他是自愿留在他身边的。  
他们交换了第一个吻。  
一开始是笨拙的探索。自己在不小心咬了克劳斯舌尖对方上扬的嘴角，僵直放在肩膀上的手，抽搐的小腿肌肉。他的表情一定很傻。本沮丧得像小孩弄丢了最喜爱的玩具，因为克劳斯终于没忍住贴着他的鼻尖大笑起来。他笑得太厉害了，眼角都湿润一片。小小的意外缓和了粘腻的气氛，他在下一秒又主动拉近了两人的距离。他引导着本的动作，像是把手放在蓬乱的头发间以便找到更好的角度。闭上眼，把所有注意力只集中在他们的嘴唇上。  
这很有成效。本开始沉迷了，而且从克劳斯轻哼出的温暖鼻音也能知道他一样享受着。不同的是随着本学习能力的飞速提升，他在逐渐丧失主导权。他的嘴唇很软，本将所有呜咽尽数吞进喉咙里，占有欲在舌头的交缠间得到了满足。晶亮的液体顺着唇边滴落，和尚未干透的泪迹混杂在一起。本从来没有和谁亲密到这种程度，是谁说亲吻只是一个交换唾液的无趣动作的？亲吻是他妈的通往天堂的钥匙。（虽然他现在并不打算去。人间比天堂可要好太多了。）  
“我们应该早点干这个的。”本咬着克劳斯的下唇说，“我可以就这样抱着你吻一整天。”  
“口欲期滞留的小处男。”克劳斯在迎来更多的亲吻空隙间艰难地给出评价。  
他们的伤口在逐渐愈合。

（二）  
他们没有做到最后。  
前一秒克劳斯肩窝里还蹭着一只毛茸茸的热恋小狗，现在拥抱他的却是从打开的窗外飘来的风。上帝召回了她的赠予，所有人都习以为常。他情不自禁打了个哆嗦，本收回了下意识试图安抚他的手。  
窗只是沉默地关上了。  
印着'GOD BLESS U'的条纹上衣被愤恨地踢到了角落，用久的床单有些许磨损，克劳斯完全赤裸地和它贴合了。空荡的房间里霉潮气味若有若无，像本从未见过的旭日东升海边，也是怀厄莱阿莱降不完的水。雨把屋顶都搅拌成了灰色。过度使用能力的四号喘着气，把自己揉开更深地埋进了床里。一只被钉在祭台上垂死的蝴蝶。本在五分钟前还庄严地和它打过招呼。  
“你要把自己闷晕过去了。”  
“……”  
那个死鱼眼固执老头。如果他知道了…如果他知道了…克劳斯嗤笑于自己的天马行空。人生为数不多地渴望增强能力是因为想和自己死去十多年的兄弟上床。如果能看到扑克脸崩塌的样子就好了。也许这是自己可以拿去戒断会上的谈资，可比劳伦斯胡编乱造的蠢故事要有意思多了。  
本还在坚持不懈地喊他的名字。  
没有更多的晚安吻了，小男孩，妈咪要睡觉了。克劳斯懒洋洋打了个哈欠，情热的潮红仍在他胸口游荡着，似乎能捕捉到并不平稳的心跳。他把自己裹成了一大团棉花球，用压抑的呼吸声中断了交流。本忽然想对他说你知道你在我面前像张白纸吗，没关系的你不必要这样我不会走我们还有很长的时间。棉花球无声无息堵在了本的喉口，顺着他吞咽的频率鼓起、膨胀。  
“晚安。”最后他说。

很难说他睡了多久，或者他只是闭上眼假装自己睡着，宿醉般的晕眩折磨地他头疼欲裂。这很好，就和过去的一万零八天一样，他被生活麻醉，他睡着，他疲倦地醒来。其实一切都不一样了，克劳斯明白，在所有的亲吻、眼泪之后。你堵不住一个坏掉的水龙头。  
“华夫饼冷掉了，如果你想知道的话。”  
“喔，是啊，没有你我该怎么办。”  
他不是第一次和本开这种偏向于调情的玩笑。哈格里夫斯家的老四就是这样的，哪怕他去零售店买包烟都能和老板的儿子或是随便什么人勾搭上。他是个油嘴滑舌的混蛋。他和他的那些俏皮话都是。本甚至怀疑他可以用嘴巴阻止世界末日。  
但他也很漂亮。  
本不自觉地把视线移到克劳斯的脸上。在不良的作息时间后他简直一团糟。是可以接受的糟。如果本更诚实点，他看上去像一个梦境。鬼魂不睡觉，自然也不会做梦，他已经很多年没有感受到梦境的存在了。昨晚真实发生过吗？这又是一个折磨亡魂的卑劣伎俩？  
把他从困惑中捞出来的是另一个困惑。  
克劳斯苍白瘦削的胸膛上什么都没有，那块他守护生命般的金属消失了。  
本看着他摇摇晃晃站起身，随意扫开落在他肩头的食物残渣，迈着滑稽的企鹅步靠近自己。  
“还不错，对吧。”  
克劳斯开口了。  
一大片绚烂的，花里胡哨的云。橙色的球体滚下了山。这是克劳斯对日落的所有印象，常见又无聊的自然现象。他会去欣赏的美大部分时间只限于自己。本却抱有一种难以理解的狂热。克劳斯，快点起来看日出！克劳斯，带我去看海！克劳斯，快点…本珍视着所有。他的好奇心比一簇火更烈，这原该是孩子的特质，是流在他们血液里的，现在奇妙地与本融合在一起。他天性如此。十三岁的孩子都容易得到满足。他笑起来也像十三岁。魔鬼才会残忍到去打破彼得潘的水晶。  
“是啊。”本低语。  
“我和戴夫一起看过很多个日出日落。”  
他轻描淡写的语气仿佛在说一个别人的故事。本向来是个耐心的倾听者。  
“战争中难得的消遣，不是吗？”克劳斯停顿了，在口袋里翻找着，“毕竟在睡梦中都会有人尖叫着死去。”  
他捻起烟的姿态熟练，就着余晖的火光点燃了它。来一口？讲故事的人神情在朦胧中变得晦涩。它比起让人迷醉的药物远远不够带劲。但在永不过时的老电影中，背景音乐最常用的是爵士，比起一群人嗑过头在灯光下歇斯底里裸露躯体大众更偏爱烟酒。它更温和，是故事仅次于音乐最棒的养分，连接着虚幻与现实。  
他们一起分享这根烟。  
“你知道我爱他什么吗。他当然很辣，小臂肌肉粗壮到能单手把我环住，身上的味道像熟透的葡萄，不，也不是一直这样，后来被干掉的血和弹药覆盖了。”  
“我爱他，他是我在经历一片天旋地转后睁开眼就看到的人，在我恐慌、无措，差点失去所有希望的时候问我吃不吃他偷偷藏起来的一小块饼干。他抚过我的时候永远是热的，是颤抖的。”  
“但这都不是我最爱他的地方。”  
落日已经走到尾声。它在以缓慢、沉重又不可抵挡的速度下降。  
“他对我说：'克劳斯，我亲爱的。我要走了。我爱你，但我不能为你停留，我不能。因为这本就不是你该承受的，你必须向前走，抛开这一切向前走。'”  
熄尽的烟头在他指间留下了一个小小烫痕。  
“我没有开口挽留他。我只是看着他离开。”  
地平线的橘红与失去焦距的墨绿相遇了，凝成清澈的金黄。  
“吉尔。”本忽然说。  
别努力回忆她到底长什么样了，你这个不称职的邪教头子。好吧，好吧，吉尔，那个在我脑内未激活的游戏角色，所以现在发展到哪了？小女孩的交换秘密环节？我该期待又一个关于公主的床头故事吗？  
“她让我以为自己还活着。你知道的，当她安静下来的时候——不许笑我的比喻，但她看起来就像挂在墙上的油画，后现代大师的遗作，等着被拍卖出一个好价钱。我只是没办法将我的视线从她身上移开。我想告诉她，她那么…那么…”  
“五彩斑斓？”  
“她的衣服真的很衬她的眼睛。”  
“你亲吻我的时候也会觉得自己还活着？”  
本笑了，克劳斯就是这样，致力于把所有事情都搞砸是他的专长，如果真有这么个职业的话他能靠这个赚很多钱，比他的养父还多。  
“不。”  
“这只能让我更清晰地认知到我已经死了。我是个窃贼，所有的一切都是我偷来的。”  
“至少你还是得到了你想要的。”克劳斯评价。  
“是啊，是啊。我只是感谢他拯救了你。”  
克劳斯不置可否，看向他的小狗。  
能谈得上拯救的只有那个词。那个不能轻易说出口，被亵渎的词。他给了我，你也给了我。  
“你能再给我一个吻吗？”  
你知道当合适的机会到来我们还能再干一次昨晚那件事吧？你可不会继续守着你的樱桃多久啦。顺便一提，我想扒下你那身黑色兜帽很多年了。闭嘴吧克劳斯，只是闭嘴吧。  
所以当夜晚真正来临的时候，他们还在彼此身边。  
end.


End file.
